


B-Word

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a headcanon I have about the way Aomine calls Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Д - значит Детка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370380) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Warning(s): plotless, unbeta-ed, english is not my native, bad grammars, simple vocabs, oocness, typos, etc.
> 
> Don't expect too much orz

Aomine first spurted the b-word to Kagami during their one on one match. He said it when Kagami was trying to get past his defense on a Sunday afternoon.

“Try harder, babe,” said Aomine casually, caught Kagami right at his gut.

Kagami kept  glaring Aomine, tried to look for some explanation from the bluehead about the sudden-out-of-character nickname, but Aomine was just grinning at him. Kagami decided to shrug it off. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Aomine just said it to piss him off because he hadn’t won even once during this afternoon.

* * *

 

But since that time, Aomine began to call him with the b-word more and more often.

“Pass me the ketchup, babe.” —during their usual dinner at Maji Buger after one on one.

“Come on, babe, show me what you got.” —Aomine whispered this one during Touou’s practice match versus Seirin, when Kagami marked him.

“Ha! Beat that, babe!” —during their video game’s night at Kagami’s.

“See ya later, babe.” —after their usual on one on session on Saturday.

Kagami actually didn’t mind. He assumed that maybe Aomine thought that calling another guy ‘babe’ was an ‘American-thing’, so he let it pass. But to be honest, Kagami just liked the way Aomine called him ‘babe’.

You could say that Kagami was too head over heels over Aomine, but right now he didn’t even really care about what you said or what you thought. He already had this crazy crush towards Aomine since Inter-High on their first year, and he dealt with it.

Later on, Kagami found that he was the only one Aomine called with the b-word. He never called Momoi that way eventhough it made sense if Aomine really did call Momoi with the b-word. He called Kuroko with ‘Tetsu’ but it was still part of his first name. It made him grinning madly for a week.

So, that night, just few weeks before Winter Cup on their second year and he somehow ended up having dinner with Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi and Kise at Maji Burger, when Aomine said, “Babe, pass me the salt.”

Kagami unconciously just did as he asked, grabbed the bottle of salt next to him and pass it to Aomine, while kept munching at his burger.

When the lively conversation between Kise and Momoi suddenly stopped, Kagami realized what he had done.

He was sitting in front Momoi so she could also pass the salt to Aomine, beside the b-word suit her more. But still, Aomine didn’t call his name _and he was the first one to react to the b-word_. And—the thing he just realized— _this is the first time Aomine called him ‘babe’ in front of other people loudly._

Kagami was blushing madly. He covered his face with his hand, but it didn’t help much. _‘What have I done…?’_

“Aominecchi… you just called Kagamichhi… ‘babe’? You never call anyone like that before… Even Momoicchi,” said Kise. Kagami felt like letting the ground swallowed him.

“Kagamin, since when Dai-chan call you ‘babe’?”

 “I can’t remember…,” answered Kagami finally after he could find his voice. _‘Why are they still hogging at this damn topic?’_

“And you’re okay with that, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko’s voice sounded flat but somehow he could feel his amused tone.

“Well… it’s better than his usual ‘idiot’ or ‘dumbass’, so…,” Kagami tried to find excuses, but he knew that he failed miserably.

“But yet he still called you ‘bakagami’, right, Kagamicchi? At what time he call you ‘babe’ actually? Why? Do you also call him ‘babe’?”

Kagami stuttered and he heard Aomine swore.

“You don’t have to answer them, dumbass,” said Aomine. Kagami embraced himself and found courage to look at Aomine. To his surprise, the bluehead was also slightly blushing.

Kagami blinked in disbelief at Aomine’s reaction.

“Okay, you answer it then, Dai-chan,” said Momoi, turning her attention to her childhood friend.

“We need explanation, Aomine-kun,” added Kuroko.

Aomine stared back at Kagami as the bluehead sighed heavily. That moment, Kagami understood that the b-word Aomine used to call him, never meant _nothing_.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Aomine's side of chapter one.

Aomine first spurted the b-word to Kagami during their one on one match. He said it unconciously when Kagami was trying to get past his defense on a Sunday afternoon.

“Try harder, babe,” said Aomine abruptly, even before he realized.

_‘Crap,’_ he thought once the word was released from Aomine’s mouth. The bluehead imagined that Kagami would frown at him, or accused him for being disgusting by calling him ‘babe’, but Kagami didn’t react at that word. He kept gritting his teeth and glaring at Aomine, still trying his best to defeat Aomine’s defense (it had been their third match already and Kagami still couldn’t beat Aomine even once).

Aomine was a bit surprise by Kagami’s lack of reaction. It caused him to lower his defense by a bit. Kagami used that chance to dribble the ball forward, slipping past Aomine and dunk the ball with a loud shout of victory.

Aomine could only look at Kagami in disbelief while the redhead keep shouting and mocking him. _‘Is he really okay I call him that? Or is it just because he was too preoccupied in the game?_ ’

* * *

 

Aomine pushed his luck. After the one on one match on the previous weekend, he kept slipping the b-word as casual as possible, as many as he could.

“Pass me the ketchup, babe.” —during their usual dinner at Maji Buger after one on one.

“Come on, babe, show me what you got.” —Aomine whispered this one during Touou’s practice match versus Seirin, when Kagami marked him.

“Ha! Beat that, babe!” —during their video game’s night at Kagami’s.

“See ya later, babe.” —after their usual on one on session on Saturday.

But still, Kagami never reacted to any of his b-word. Aomine began to wonder, maybe it was just because Kagami was a returnee so a lot of his friends in America used to call each other with the b-word casually, made him used to it. In the end, Aomine just shrugged it off. If Kagami really didn’t mind, it was okay with him.

Few weeks had past, and it had became an habit for Aomine to call Kagami ‘babe’ in some occasions even without their knowing.

Tonight was few days before Winter Cup began. Somehow, Aomine ended up having dinner at Maji Burger with Kagami, Kuroko, Kise and Momoi. They were chatting lively (mostly Momoi and Kise though) about the upcoming tournament.

Aomine just added few comments here and there when Momoi or Kise asked his opinion. He was too busy with his food. He was just finishing his last burger and finally reached his fries when he noticed that the salt was on Kagami’s side.

“Babe, pass me the salt,” said Aomine casually. Kagami didn’t say anything, just grabbed the salt and handed it to Aomine. The bluehead accepted the bottle of salt and was giving his fries abnormal amount of salt when he realized that the table had grown quiet. That was the moment when he decided to look up from his fries, wondering why they stopped talking.

Kise blinked at him. Momoi looked at him with dumbfounded expression on her face. Kuroko was staring at him with empty eyes. And Kagami, he was covering his face, but Aomine could see that the redhead was blushing because the red color reached his ears.

That was when Aomine realized what he had done.

“Aominecchi… you just called Kagamichhi… ‘babe’? You never call anyone like that before… Even Momoicchi,” said Kise, as Aomine began to feel the heat creeped up his face.

Aomine was totally forgot  that he never called Kagami ‘babe’ in front of other people. He always said it when they were alone. But calling Kagami ‘babe’ already became his habit it just _slipped out_. And _damn_ , Kise was right. He never gave any nicknames to anyone. He only called them with their last name or first name. Kuroko was the only exception but ‘Tetsu’ was still his first name. ‘Babe’ was too… lovey dovey and he was aware of that. They must be wondering, ‘Kagami of all people? Why?’.

_Aomine Daiki just let his crush slipped out in front of the worst people on earth_.

Aomine cleared his throat, unable to give any remarks at Kise’s words. He avoided everyone’s gaze, minding his fries again.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

“Kagamin, since when Dai-chan call you ‘babe’?”

Aomine swore in his mind. They still hogging that topic.

“I can’t remember…,” answered Kagami, it was clear that he wasn’t very fond of this topic either.

“And you’re okay with that, Kagami-kun?”

“Well… it’s better than his usual ‘idiot’ or ‘dumbass’, so….”

“But yet he still called you ‘bakagami’, right, Kagamicchi? At what time he call you ‘babe’ actually? Why? Do you also call him ‘babe’?”

Kagami stuttered and Aomine swore.

“You don’t have to answer them, dumbass,” said Aomine, glaring at Kise who was giggling with Momoi while Kuroko snorted.

“Okay, you answer it then, Dai-chan.”

“We need explanation, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine exchanged look with Kagami who was still blushing, and Aomine sighed. It was going to be a long, long night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry it happened orz

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the way Aomine calls Kagami "babe" in some of fanfictions orz I'm sorry it happened.


End file.
